Promessa
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele prometeu que voltaria e, por mais que tenha demorado, promessa é divida. - Fluffy - HaoxAnna - oneshot.


_**Promessa.**_

Ela estava chorando, sentada num balanço, quando ele a viu da primeira vez. Não era um choro desesperado e irritante, como era o choro convencional das crianças. Mas um choro pausado, onde as lágrimas corriam delicadamente por seu rostinho pálido.

Loirinha dos olhos amendoados. Ela estava sentada no parque sozinha, sem ninguém, e usava um vestidinho negro, junto de um chapéu de mesma cor. Ela parecia triste, muito triste e ele não gostava daquilo.

Aproximou-se devagar dela e não perguntou o que houve. Apenas parou na frente dela. Ele era o contraste dela. Longos cabelos castanhos e um terninho branco, onde apenas os sapatos eram negros.

"Você ficaria melhor com um sorriso." O garotinho de longos cabelos castanhos disse.

"Você não sabe de nada." Ela respondeu, desviando o rosto.

"Não importa o que houve, vai ficar tudo bem." Estendeu um lenço branco, de algodão, para ela e sorriu. Era um sorriso tão dócil...e ele havia sido a primeira pessoa a se aproximar dela, sem demonstrar nenhum medo.

"Se ficar perto de mim, você vai morrer." Ela murmurou baixo e pegou o lenço da mão dele, para enxugar as lágrimas. "A minha mãe disse que eu só desgraço os outros e que fui responsável pela morte do meus pai."

"Eles não sabem de nada." O garotinho disse, sentando-se no balanço que havia ao lado do dela. "O meu irmão sempre disse que para tudo há um jeito. E uma menina tão bonita quanto você não poderia causar mal a ninguém." Sorriu abertamente.

"Nii-san, vamos logo, a mamãe está chamando!" Outro garoto, idêntico ao menino, disse acenando.

"Já estou indo, Yoh!" Acenou de volta para o irmão e ergueu-se do balanço, olhando para Anna. "Preciso ir, mas prometo que vamos nos encontrar novamente." Sorriu para ela e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Espera!" A loirinha disse, sem se erguer do balanço ou olha-lo. "Esqueceu o seu lenço.." Murmurou baixo, estendendo-o para o garoto.

"Ah, pode ficar!" Ele respondeu. "Assim, temos um pretexto para nos encontrarmos novamente." Sorriu abertamente para ela, mas parou por alguns instantes, olhando-a. "A propósito, o meu nome é Hao, e o seu?"

"Anna." Ela respondeu.

"Voltaremos a nos encontrar, Anna!" Hao acenou, correndo dali junto do irmão e a pequena Anna suspirou, olhando para o lenço que Hao havia lhe deixado. Aquela era a única lembrança que retinha dele, além do sorriso.

"Espero que sim..." Ela murmurou baixo, deixando uma última lágrima lhe correr pelo rosto e fechou os olhos, para reter a lembrança do sorriso de Hao.

**X**

E ela realmente esperou. Ano após ano, ela o esperou naquele balanço. Ano após ano ela foi se tornando cada vez mais fria, cada vez mais distante. E nem mesmo a morte de praticamente toda sua família foi o suficiente para fazer-lhe chorar.

Só que, naquele dia, ela estava chorando. Talvez, na hora, a ficha não tivesse caído, mas agora sim. Anna finalmente havia percebido o que estava acontecendo. Havia percebido que não tinha mais ninguém. Mesmo que sua família mostrasse lhe odiar tanto, ainda haviam raras demonstrações de carinho, mesmo que fosse apenas nos dias de seu aniversário. Mas agora...não teria onde viver e estava... _realmente sozinha._ Só que ainda havia algo que lhe fazia querer continuar seguindo em frente. E essa algo era a vaga possibilidade de encontra-lo novamente.

"Que idiotice. Ele nunca vai voltar." Murmurou para si mesma, as lágrimas lhe correndo pelo rosto daquela mesma forma.

"Quem?" A voz veio do balanço ao lado e ela assustou-se por não ter ouvido os passos ou ter notado aquela pessoa...se aproximar. Os cabelos castanhos compridos, o cheiro peculiarmente familiar... "Eu já te disse...que ficaria melhor com um sorriso, Anna."

Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, sentindo o corpo estatizar por alguns instantes. Não foi o cheiro, o jeito, a aparência ou a voz que fizeram ela reconhece-lo, mas sim o sorriso que veio a seguir, quando ele lhe limpou as lágrimas cuidadosamente com uma das mãos.

"Hao...?" Ela perguntou baixo, como se tivesse receio de uma resposta negativa.

"Não chore mais." Ele disse, afagando-lhe o rosto com cuidado e ergueu-se, estendendo uma das mãos para Anna. "Agora eu estarei com você."

"Mas e a sua família...?" Perguntou baixo, olhando-o. Ainda não podia acreditar que era aquele garotinho à sua frente.

"Digamos que eu fugi de casa." Piscou-lhe. "Eu não tenho mais ninguém além de você." E suspirou. "Vamos?"

"Para onde...?" Ela olhou-o, como se tivesse receio de aceita-lo agora que estava ali.

"Para onde o destino nos levar." Ele respondeu sorrindo e manteve a mão estendida, até que Anna a segurasse, sorrindo também.

"O seu lenço." Anna estendeu-o para Hao.

"Pode ficar." Disse, fazendo menção para devolve-lo.

"Agora que tenho você, não precisarei mais dele." Ela sorriu. Um sorriso lindo que nunca havia dado na vida e ele sorriu de maneira dócil. Apenas para ela.

"Então, vamos?" Hao perguntou e viu Anna acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Estavam partindo, quando pararam, olhando para trás.

Olharam uma última vez na direção do balanço daquele parque. Ainda não podiam acreditar o quão _surreal_ aquilo tudo parecia. Eram ainda crianças quando haviam de conhecido e, agora, estavam fugindo juntos. Improvável, não é? Talvez. Mas agora, Anna e Hao não encontrariam a solidão _nunca mais._

**Notas da Autora:**

O verdadeiro fim de contos de fadas, como disse minha tia Cookie!

Essa fic é resposta ao quarto do tema do desafio 30 cookies que era Parque. Eu gostei bastante do resultado, achei tão fofinho xD

Enfim, agradecimentos à tia Cookie pela betagem!


End file.
